lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Unique Leaders Availability
Listing of Unique Leaders by when they are available. Differences between the X360 and PC versions will be marked accordingly. Italicized names indicate special conditions. Intruders in Dillmoor *Baulson - Baulson (Quest) : Guild recruit in Athlum On your own The Battle in Blackdale Through the Chasm Wagram and the Fiery Idol Congress in Elysion *Blocter - Automatic *David Nassau - Automatic *Emma Honeywell - Automatic *Pagus - Automatic *Torgal - Automatic *Loki - Guild recruit in Athlum *Caedmon - Guild recruit in Balterossa *Gabriel - The Dreaming Rose, When the Rose Blooms : Guild recruit in Celapaleis (after returning from The Sacred Lands) *Violet - The Dreaming Rose, When the Rose Blooms : Guild recruit in Celapaleis (after returning from The Sacred Lands) *Nora - Guild recruit in Athlum (after entering the Catacombs) The Meeting in Nagapur *Leshau - Frustrations : Guild recruit in Baaluk (available before unlocking Nagapur) *Maddox - The Rainbow Bond : Guild recruit in Royotia *Rhagoh - A Single Soul : Guild recruit in Celapaleis (available before unlocking Nagapur) *''Jorgen (Adventurer)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa *''Jorgen (Sage)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa After the meeting *Darien - Darien (Quest) : Guild recruit in Elysion *Glenys - Wisdom's Echo : Guild recruit in Nagapur Stop the War - The Battle at the Nest of Eagles *Emmy Honeywell - Automatic *''Roberto'' - The Broken Seal, The Disappearing Knights, The Reviving Legend : Guild recruit in Melphina Time to Save Irina *Gaou - Guild recruit in Baaluk (after entering the Aqueducts) *''Jorgen (Warrior)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa Welcome to the Second Disk *Allan - The Successor : Guild recruit in Royotia *Paris - For Love the Bell Tolls, Goodbye, Sweet Love, Love Will Rise Again : Guild recruit in Royotia After passing through Fornstrand *Jager - The Fated One : Guild recruit in Athlum *Kate - A Single Soul, Kate and Rhagoh : Guild recruit in Celapaleis *Sheryl - The Cosmos Maiden, Kosmosfest : Guild recruit in Nagapur *Irina Sykes - Automatic (after upgrade to 18 active units) *Zolean - Guild recruit in Balterossa (after upgrade to 18 active units) The Missing Leaders The Six Bases *Yuniver - Seeker of the Ancient Path : Guild recruit in Melphina *'PC:' Sibal - The Rainbow Bond : Guild recruit in Royotia, after Koenigsdorf Catch the Runaway *''Duke of Ghor'' - The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead : Guild recruit in Ghor *'X360:' Sibal- The Rainbow Bond and The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead : Guild recruit in Ghor *''Haruko'' - The Ladies of Bloody Alice and Hearts : Guild recruit in Elysion *''Wyngale'' - The Fallen (Quest) : Guild recruit in Baaluk Meet the God Emperor *''Khrynia'' - Athlum's Witch ... Baaluk's Witch : Guild recruit in Elysion *''Jorgen (Aristocrat)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa *''Jorgen (Djin)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa *''Jorgen (General)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa *''Jorgen (Raider)'' - Amnesia : Guild recruit in Balterossa Find an Ark *''Leucetius'' - BR80+: recruit in Union of the Golden Chalice (Melphina) ** X360: After fighting the Icy Idol ** PC: After gaining access to the Seventh Path by speaking to Oswald *'PC only:' Hannah - Blooming Flower, Singing Bird and Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Balterossa *'PC only:' Hinnah - Blooming Flower, Singing Bird and Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Nagapur *'PC only:' Ludope - Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Melphina *'PC only:' Milton - Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Royotia *'PC only:' Snievan - Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Elysion *'PC only:' Young - Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Baaluk *'PC only:' Zuido - Guild Task 70 : Guild recruit in Ghor The Final Fight Category:Game Play